U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,378,093, 5,582,495 and 6,786,687, assigned to the assignee of the present application, disclose dunnage frame and bar assemblies in which a dunnage bar subassembly is pivotally mounted on a shipping frame for movement between an open position in which the dunnage may be added to or withdrawn from the frame, and a closed position in which the bar locks the dunnage in position on the frame. The dunnage bar assembly includes a dunnage bar, a latch at each end of the bar for releasably coupling each end of the bar to the frame in at least the closed position, and a pair of swing arms extending radially from respective ends of the bar and pivotally connected to the frame. A cable extends along the bar between the latches so that an operator can simultaneously release the latches to enable the swing arm to be pivoted toward the open position. A general objective of the present disclosure is to provide a handle engaged with the cable to facilitate release of the latches.